Friend's with Benefits
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Edgar Bones has been having dreams of his best friend Fabian Prewett for almost two months now. How will Fabian respond when Edgar asks to be friends with benefits? Written for Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Paper Snowflakes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Naughty List, and Winter Seasonal Challenge Thread's Elemental Challenge - Winter on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft
1. Proposing the Idea

**Hey everyone. This is the first chapter of new Friends to Lovers story. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Paper Snowflakes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Naughty List, and Winter Seasonal Challenge Thread's Elemental Challenge - Winter on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Paper Snowflakes I wrote for 94's trope prompt of Friends to Lovers. For The Naughty List I wrote for 13. Em - write about a wild party. For Elemental Challenge - Winter I wrote for Astrological Signs Assiociated With Water's Scorpio pairing of Edgar/Fabian. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Friend's with Benefits.**

Fabian had been worried about his best friends Edgar Bones for some time now. The other boy seemed keep acting stranger and stranger whenever they were together. It also seemed odd to Fabian that most of the times they hung out together Edgar seemed to be checking him out more than the girls they usually tried to flirt with.

"Edgar," Fabian called trying to gain Edgar's attention away from where he was currently looking, "are you alright? You seem to be acting very strange today."

Edgar Bones let out a tiny gasp out being caught gazing longingly at where was staring. He didn't know when he started to develop feeling for the red haired hazel eyed God of a man in front of him. He knows he should hate himself for thinking the things he thinks about Fabian. His mother tells him so much, without even knowing she's condemning her own son, on a daily basis. She's ground it into his head that what he's feeling for his best friend...no what he wants to do to his best friend...no actually both of the above feelings and wants are unnatural and should be punished severely.

"You very distracted today, Ed," Fabian's voice cut through his inner thoughts making it much harder to keep his mind away from the places that it really wants to go.

"Just..." what say to answer Fabian's question. How did you tell one tell one's best friends the things that he was thinking of doing to Fabian? "I'm kind of conflicted about something at the moment." It didn't say much but it was an answer. One that Edgar hoped that Fabian would take and not question him further. But of course that wasn't his kind of luck.

Licking his lips and winking at the nearest girl Fabian smirked at Edgar. "What are you conflicted about, Edgar?" he asked an unmistakable laugh evident in his voice. "We're the two most eligible bachelors among our friend group and we can have any girl we want. What's so conflicting about that?"

Edgar felt a slight stir in pants as his eyes lingered on Fabian's glistening lips. The thought of kissing those lips passed quickly through his mind but he pushed it away. "It's nothing," Edgar waved it away. "I've got to go meet Amelia for lunch. See you later back at the dorms?"

"Of course," Fabian replied eyebrow raising. Edgar was the one who'd brought up feeling conflicted and now he didn't even want to continue talking about. "See you later then."

Distracted from his almost confession to Fabian he walked towards the diner that Amelia had told him to meet her at for lunch. As he walked all he could see was Fabian Prewett's glistening lips. He wondered in the back of his mind if he'd have just admitted to Fabian how he felt if those slick lips would give the pleasure he dreamed about every night. He was so distracted in his fantasy that he almost missed the turn in for the diner. Almost. Taking the turn sharply he looked towards the diner maybe Amelia would be able to him with his conflict.

"Edgar," Amelia called cheerfully as Edgar walked over to her. Pulling her brother into a hug she could tell something was wrong with him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm conflicted about something very major, Amelia," Edgar admitted looking around to make sure that no one their parents knew was eating here at the moment. "I need to tell someone about this before I burst." He sighed as he sat getting ready for the peppering of questions that his next statement would bring out. Hoping to God this would help he took another nervous look around them to make sure no one was listening before just spilling his secret that he'd been hiding for months now. "I've been thinking about men."

"What exactly are you thinking about them, Ed?" Amelia chuckled watching as her brother's face turned a pink tinge it took only when he was embarrassed about something. What exactly did Edgar have to be embarrassed about? "Why are you blushing brother?"

"I've been thinking about have sex with another man which is why I'm blushing. You know how mother and father think about that particular subject, Amelia. What would they think if they knew the thoughts that go through my head on a daily basis?" Tears started to prick his eyes knowing his parents wouldn't take this to well.

"I know what they'd think," Amelia told Edgar comfortingly. "But, Ed, you can't allow their prejudices to color the way you think about your own life." She put a comforting hand on top of Edgar's. "Is it just men in general? Or is there a specific man you've been thinking of experiencing your first time with?"

Edgar gulped nervously. He knows that if he says who he's been thinking about having sex with for the first time everything about his friendship with that person would change. He doesn't really know if he's ready for that change to happen yet. But he knows that he can't put it off forever. It's not fair to deny himself what he wants. "It's one of my friends from Hogwarts," he admits quietly looking into the cup of coffee that the waitress slipped in front of him. Edgar's thankful his sister knows him so well at least now he doesn't have to see her disappointment in him.

"Who, Ed?"

"Amelia, please, just don't push it. I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"Which will be when, Ed?" Amelia's sigh seems so frustrated. So much like her being the wonderful sister she is. So accepting of the way things seem to be playing out in front of her. "Shall I start to guess names?"

"Amelia..."

"Gideon Prewett?"

"Amelia, just stop."

"Arthur Weasley?"

Edgar shakes his head as his sister watches him. He knows he's not to good at lying especially when Amelia is involved. She spot out what's the truth or a lie and had an uncanny way of knowing exactly how he was feeling.

"Fabian Prewett?"

Edgar feels the heat flow through his body in two different directions. He sees Amelia's face light up in triumph as she knows that she's guessed out the particular man he's been dreaming of for at least two months now. "Please, Amelia, let's just keep this between the two of us," he whispers as one of their parents friend's enter the diner and wave over at them.

"Alright," Amelia whispers back. "But if you want to make your move sooner rather than later I would try the party Arthur Weasley is throwing a party this weekend. It's sure to wild enough that no one will think anything at all of one the rooms having it's door closed."

A deeper pink coloring his cheeks Edgar nodded once again feeling thankful for his sister being the way she was. "I don't know if I'll act on what I've been thinking but I have tell Fabian how I feel," he whispered. "I have to know if he would be able to feel the same way."

"If it's meant to be," Amelia smiled hopefully, "it'll be. If not you brush yourself off and try to move."

#############################################################################################

A nervous hollowness filled Edgar's gut as he motioned Fabian to follow him up the stairs of the Weasley home. The music that was blasting from the the living room combined with his nerves to make his pulse race faster than usual. It didn't really help that Fabian was so close and the need to follow through on his dreams now in the front of Edgar's mind. He walked down the hallway to the only unoccupied room at the moment which happened to be Arthur's. He walked in motioning for Fabian to follow.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something," Fabian laughed an eyebrow quirked at his friends nervous shuffling. "You can tell me anything, Ed. You do know that? Right?"

Edgar blushed a deep deep pink. "I do have something pretty important to tell you, Fab," he told his best friend eyes roaming up and down the other boy in the same manner he used to check out women with Fabian once upon a time. He licked his lips nerves building as debated on how to more than likely lose his best friend. "I think you should sit down for this. This is something pretty big and you might not see me in the same light as you saw me before after I tell you what I have to say."

Fabian looked concern as he sat on the edge of Arthur Weasley's bed watching Edgar. Edgar Bones had been his best friends since before they both went to Hogwarts. They'd picked up girls ever weekend during their school years. They played Quidditch together. What had Edgar thinking he wouldn't want to still be his friend after this mystery announcement. "Edgar," Fabian reached out to take Edgar's hands in his own, "your my best friend, man. Nothing you can say will change that."

Edgar sat on the bed beside Fabian turning so that they both semi faced each other. "I've been having feelings for someone," Edgar decided to start with that and admit the truth slowly.

A smile stretched Fabian's face. "Whose the lucky the girl?" he asked watching the blush on his best friend's face deepen if that was even possible. "Is it someone I know?"

"It is someone you know," Edgar said slowly. "But it's not a girl."

"Well then whose the lucky man whose caught the eye of my best friend?"

Licking his lips yet again as they'd gone dry instantly for some reason. "He's..." A sigh left Edgar's lips as he decided to just rip the band aid off. "I want to change my relationship with this person. He's someone I'm really close to but I don't know if he'd feel the same way I do. I really hope that he does because I'd like to take our new founded relationship to a level I hope he's ready for."

"What are you even talking about, Ed? Are you drunk?"

Edgar let a aggravated sighed at his inability to just say what he wanted. "I want to become friends with benefits, Fabian," Edgar blurted out holding his breathe after what he'd just said. Watching Fabian's face as both confusion and dawning came to his features.

The red haired man reached out a hand towards his best friend wondering how long these thoughts had been running through the other man's head. Was this why Edgar was acting strange all of a sudden? "Ed," Fabian whispered softly feeling just as confused as Edgar must be feeling.

"It's alright if you don't want to. I just figured I'd tell you how I felt and then you could decide what we became afterwards." He bit his lip nervously wondering at the thoughts that must be going through Fabian's head. After all it was a pretty big bomb shell Edgar had just dropped on Fabian. "Fabian," Edgar's voice came out a hoarse whisper laced with want.

"How long have you felt like this? Is this why you've been acting so strange around me all of sudden?"

"About two months or more," Edgar told him, "and yes. It is the reason I've been acting so strange recently. I didn't know how to tell you. My parents would kill me for thinking about you the way I have. I...I..."

Nerves building in his own stomach Fabian's mind tried to focus on what was happening around him. He didn't know when he'd decided to but Fabian would try anything to make his best friend happy. Anything. "Ed, you know I want you to be happy," Fabian told him licking his lips, "and if I'm what makes you happy I won't stand in the way of that." He leaned close Edgar and kissed the other man's lips experimentally not expecting to feel anything. A tingle went out through his body as his lips touched the other boy's. "Do you want to take this somewhere else?"

"Yeah," Edgar said a happy smile stretching across his face. "Your apartment or mine?"

Edgar was glad he'd finally told Fabian about how he felt. He watched as Fabian got into the passenger side of his car wondering how they'd go about starting this relationship. But they had until they reached home to decide about that. Tonight was turning out to be quite the night and it was only going to get better from here.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Friend's with Benefits.**


	2. Edgar's Guilty Pleasure

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter of Friends with Benefits. This chapter was brought to you by Winter Seasonal Challenge Thread's Star Chart Challenge, and December Writing Club's Cookie's Cooking Corner on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Star Chart Challenge I wrote for January 21st - Total Lunar Eclispse (dialogue) "I just want the world to stop turning. Just for a minute. I just need a minute.". For Cookie's Cooking Corner I wrote for Snickers prompt of write about guilty pleasure. Warning for pure smut and mentions of porno. I hope you all enjoy Edgar's Guilty Pleasure.**

Edgar and Fabian had been together for about a week now and boy was it a hell of week. They were still figuring things out because neither man had ever actually had sex with another man before. Edgar enjoyed what they did know how to do however but he wanted much more. He wanted what they had in his dreams.

Edgar picked up the Video box he'd picked up earlier today from the video store. It wasn't exactly like he could ask someone how one went about having sex with their boyfriend for the first time. So Gideon, the only other person to know about him and Fabian besides Amelia, had told him to that it might be helpful to watch a couple of porno to get some sort idea of how to do it. Walking over to the new VCR he'd bought to attach to his TV he slipped the video in. Pushing the play button he went and sat on the edge of his bed.

A deep red blush colored his cheeks as the video started not from the beginning but some where near the middle. The dominant male was bending the submissive one over the table. A low keening whine came from the bent over male as the one behind him entered him. Just as the duo was getting more heated with each other Edgar's phone rang.

"Hello," Edgar's voice sounded throaty even to him as he answered the phone.

"What's that sound in the back?" asked Fabian curiously.

"Its...its...I'm trying to get a handle on...you know?"

Fabian laughed. "Are you watching porno to see how we have our first time?" The laughter was clear in the other man's voice. "I was kind of doing the same thing."

Edgar laughed nervously as he continued watch while talking to Fabian. "I've dream about this for months before we talked but it always seemed easy in the dreams. It just happened. You know?"

"Do you want me to come over?"

Edgar's groan came unbidden as he felt his cock stiffen in his pants. "Yes," he moaned into the receiver of the phone. "I would really love it if you came over now."

"I'm on my way,"

They hung up the phone after a few more pleasantries and good byes. Pacing the room Edgar began having second thoughts about having Fabian come over. Did he have enough information to go on about having sex? Should he do something to spice it up? Make it like in the porno he'd just watched not that he understood a single thing was going on in it.

"Ed," called a voice from downstairs. A voice that stoked his desire even further. "I'm here."

Edgar rummaged through his bedside table looking for the condoms that he'd bought a while back when he first started thinking about sex in general. Finding the box he pulled out a sheet ripping one off and laying on the bedside table in preparation for what was about to happen. "I'll be right down," he called as he walked over and turned off the video and TV. "Make yourself comfortable."

Fabian sat down as he heard Edgar racing around his room. He could tell Edgar was in his room because he knew exactly where almost every room in the house was positioned. "You don't have to be nervous about this," Fabian called out to Edgar. "You know I'm here because I want to be. Right?"

Freshening up the bed linen to make a good first impression as lover Edgar surveyed the room deeming it ready for their first time. Biting his lip nervously he left room not realizing he'd left the drawer in his bedside table open. Racing down the stairs he saw Fabian lounging elegantly on the couch. "Fabian," he called out hoarsely as he walked over sitting next to the other man leg brushing against Fabian's.

Fabian's lips found Edgar's eagerly. The passion behind the kiss intensified as Edgar crawled onto Fabian's lap straddling the other man pushing him down onto the couch.

"I want this so bad, Fabian," moaned out Edgar as he began to unbutton Fabian's shirt.

"I want this so bad too, Ed," gasped Fabian as his hands went to the hem of Edgar's tee shirt lifting it slowly. Almost teasingly.

Edgar moaned exasperatedly raising up on his knees and taking his shirt off and slinging across the room. He watched as Fabian's eyes took in his toned chest traveling down to the small trail of tiny blonde hairs leading down to the waistband of his pants. Edgar's hands faltered upon the last few buttons as the need to take Fabian took over.

Fabian's hips ground into Edgar's eagerly dragging a moan from Edgar. A laugh escaped Fabian's lips as he watched Edgar's hands falter on the last two buttons. "Ed," he moaned into the other man's lips, "get my shirt off, now."

Edgar ripped the last two buttons off the shirt throwing over the side of the couch. He felt Fabian's hands trailing down his chest and across the soft patch of light hair below his naval. He wished he'd have though about how this would happen. If he'd have known it was going to get hot and heavy down here he'd have brought the damned condom down with him. He felt Fabian's hands nimbly undo his belt before he stood and pulled the red haired man up with him.

Fabian undid his own belt ripping it from the pants and tossing across the room to join Edgar's. "Bed?" he questioned.

Edgar pulled the slight red haired man gently behind as he stepped out of his pants. "Bed," moaned Edgar. He dragged the other man up the stairs to his room. The anxious feeling built a crescendo as he pushed Fabian gently to the bed.

Forgetting everything around him Edgar answered the unspoken question of who was on bottom by turning Fabian face down on the bed. With a sharp thrust to eager flesh Edgar found himself sinking slowly into Fabian's warmth. The muffled moans coming from beneath him told Edgar this was what he was supposed to be doing.

"Ed," Fabian moaned, "you have to let me..." A whine left Fabian's lips as Edgar's hands found Fabian's stiff member.

Edgar kissed Fabian's neck as nuzzled against the back of his lover's neck. "When you're ready, darling," he told Edgar voice thick with need. He felt Fabian's hips wriggled back towards him a gasped moan coming from the other's man's lips.

"Edgar," he gasped nodding.

"Are you sure?"

Fabian nodded pushing his face into the pillows on Edgar's bed. The pain was still there as Edgar's thrust started out slow and exaggerated but began to subside as they became more insistent. "Fuck," Fabian moaned into the pillow. "Edgar, harder."

A keening moan left Edgar's mouth as he sped up his thrusts making them harder and harsher. The slap of skin on skin punctuated by Fabian's moans told him this was right. He was doing this right.

"Fuck, Ed," squealed Fabian. "You're so...God! Fuck!"

Edgar thrusts started coming sloppily as he felt himself reaching his peak. He didn't want it to end this soon. It felt like they'd only just started. A couple more sloppy thrusts found both men cumming hard. Pulling Fabian back against his chest Edgar found himself wanting to stay in this moment right. Coming down from his high. "I just want the world to stop turning right now," whispered against Fabian's ear. "Just for a minute. I just need a minute. This one right here and now."

"Me too," gasped Fabian nuzzling back against Edgar's chest.

A few minutes of quiet peacefulness passed as both Fabian and Edgar caught their breathe. A yawn ripped through Edgar's mouth as looked over to see what time it was. "What now?" he asked kissing Fabian's lips gently.

"Do you want to use these for round two?" Fabian asked holding up the handcuffs with one finger. "This could make things much more interesting don't you think?" He said cuffing one of Edgar's hands to the bed post.

Edgar smiled as felt his other hand being cuffed to the other bed post. This promised to be an evening of interesting first and a bit of pain. He couldn't think anyone else he'd want to be here with besides his Fabian.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Edgar's Guilty Pleasure.**


End file.
